Big Time Creed
by AngelOfThursday
Summary: Ezio Auditore gets sucked out of AC2 into the Palm Woods! What's going to happen when the boys meet him? Also, the arrival of a female two-piece punk/rock band sets drama loose!


**A/N - I'm writing this fanfiction with my friend Brooke, so don't give me all the credit :) I don't know what gave me the idea to do this fanfiction but the pairing of Assassin's creed and BTR seemed too funny. No hatering, k? PLEASE Review!**

* * *

><p>Ezio was 17. He was 17 and was currently being chased down by guards. Why was he being chased by guards? It was simple; he had the Apple of Eden. As he grasped the Apple in his right hand, he used his left hand to climb walls. "Fretta! He is getting away!" He could hear the guards yell.<p>

Now, you're probably asking why Ezio has the Apple. Well, let's go back about one hour:

Ezio had been meaning to take down Rodrigo Borgia. It was his goal and that's actually what he intended to do. He walked up to where Rodrigo had been kept in and climbed along the building. He reached the top, pulling himself up and heard voices. He searched around for the source and found a small wooden door on the floor of the roof. He crouched down on his knees and quietly opened it, looking into the room.

"Where do you want me to put the Apple?" One of the guards had asked Rodrigo.

"In the room down the hall to the left." He gestured his hand as he inspected one of the paintings of himself.

"As you wish..." He watched the guard exit the room with the Apple.

Ezio's eyes widened as he watched Rodrigo silently. He stood there for a moment and walked to one side of the room. The far end that made Ezio able to sneak in without Rodrigo knowing. As Rodrigo walked over to another painting, Ezio climbed down and held onto the edge of the opening. He dropped a few inches, barely making a noise. He stood there, frozen, his heart beating wildly as he stared at Rodrigo.

His back was to him, but he was making sure he didn't hear him. He then stepped back, hearing a creak from the floor boards.

Rodrigo immediately turned around, facing the Assassin. He narrowed his eyes in anger. "Assassino!"

Ezio clenched his jaw and glanced out into the hallway and out at the room that had the Apple. Rodrigo watched and hurriedly ran to the doorway. Ezio quickly shoved him and ran out the door. Rodrigo followed, grabbing him and pulling him back as Ezio hit the wall. Ezio grunted and tripped Rodrigo, running into the door and locked it. He turned to the Apple and walked over, gazing upon it. Then, in one quick motion, he swooped up the Apple and fled the room through the window. Rodrigo was able to bust through the door with his men as Ezio jumped out the window.

"Guards, get him!" He yelled, angrily.

Ezio did a Leap of Faith into a hay stack. He jumped out and ran down the street, dusting the pieces of hay off of his robe. As Ezio started to run along the rooftops, the guards followed right behind him. Some started shooting arrows. He stumbled forward and broke them off, jumping onto the ground and rolling to reduce impact. He ran forward, pushing through people and hoped over a small concrete fence onto another small roof attached to the wall. He quickly headed over to the ledge in front of him and stared into the hay stack below. He glanced up, seeing an eagle and smiled as he closed his eyes and jumped. But instead of feeling the softness of hay, he felt a hard floor hit his back. He opened his eyes and looked around...he was in a closet. He quickly jumped up and bursted out into the hallway of a strange building.

"Cazzo..." He mumbled to himself, looking around.

* * *

><p>The boys of Big Time Rush were sitting around their apartment on a Saturday just doing whatever. Kendall was playing Assassin's Creed II and Carlos was watching him. Logan was on his computer, and James was reading something. In the game, Ezio was running from the guards with an Apple of Eden clutched in his hands. He raced across rooftops, but the guards were gaining on him. He made a leap of faith after pausing at the edge of a building. But as he was falling, the game glitched and froze for a second. After the game fixed itself, Ezio was gone. All there was on the screen was the hay stack that Ezio was supposed to land in.<p>

"Piece of crap!" Kendall said, throwing down his controller.

"I told you not to get the used copy from game stop." Logan sighed, unamused.

"Shut up." Kendall grumbled.

"Why don't cha try to restart the game?" Carlos suggested cheerily. Kendall did as so, but to no avail. There was still just a shot of the darn hay stack.

"James, put down the fashion magazine and come help me out." Kendall said fiddling with the game settings.

"Still not a fashion magazine!" James said, throwing aside his copy of Men's Fashion. He got up and looked at the game system. "Why don't we go get Katie's help? It's her X-Box technically." he said.

They all agreed and started out of the apartment. But as they opened the door and turned down the hallway, they saw Ezio standing there looking confused. James screamed like a girl He looked at them. There was a long pause.

"Who are you?" Ezio asked. He stared at the four...oddly dressed men as they stared back with blank expressions. "Well, answer me!"

The blonde one was immediately pushed out by the other three. He stumbled forward. "Ohh, uhh...my name's Kendall. This is James, Carlos, and Logan." He gestured to the other three.

Ezio studied them. Their looks, their movements, and their reactions. His hood casted a shadow, making it harder to see most of his face.

"Y-you're Ezio, right?" The one named Carlos asked.

Ezio snapped his head over to him, his lips shut tightly. He soon nodded once. "Si. Now, tell me, where am I?" Her ordered, slightly confused.

Logan gulped. "You're in Los Angeles. At the Palm Woods Hotel."

"Palm Woods? This cannot be! I could have sworn I was in Roma!"

"Not anymore you're not!" James frowned.

Ezio glared at him and turned his attention back to Logan. "What year is this?"

"...2011."

Ezio eyes widened. "No, this is not real! You are lying!" He ran up and shot out his hidden blade at Logan, forcing it upon his neck.

Carlos, James, and Kendall all started shouting, prying Ezio off of Logan.

Logan jumped back with a terrified face on. "What the heck, man!"

"Relax! He's an Assassin. he probably does that to almost everyone...right?" Kendall asked.

Ezio said nothing as he retracted his hidden blade.

"Look...I think I might know how this happened," Carlos started.

"Well, tell us!" James demanded.

"Well, let's just go back into the apartment and talk about it, alright?" Logan stated.

They all nodded and walked back into their room as Ezio followed.

"Okay guys." Carlos said, sitting everyone down in the kitchen (except for ezio, who stood). "I was on this site called fan fiction, and I've read a lot of stories where video game characters come into real life."

"Okay, so we already got that much, he's here from AC2. What do you think brought him here?" Logan said.

"I don't know, I only got that far." Carlos said, shrugging.

"Where is this AC2?" Ezio asked. "I am from Firenze."

"No, AC2 is short for Assassin's Creed Two, a video game." Kendall said. The inquisitive look on Ezio's face gave him the hint that he didn't know what a video game was. The boys spent the next hour to try and explain video games to Ezio, but the italian only vaguely understood.

"So I am a character from a...game?" Ezio said, putting his hand on his forehead, like he had a headache. He sighed.

James put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry bro."

Just then, Katie walked in the door. She was silent for a while, and she finally spoke.

"Why is Ezio in our kitchen?"

"Long story. Where have you been?" Kendall asked

"In the lobby, talking to two new girls." she said. All the boys perked up.

"New girls?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. A two-piece punk/rock band. They're really cool." She said.

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos immediately ran to the door, pushing and shoving the whole way.

"I call one of them!" James yelled.

"What? No, you can't call them!" Logan protested.

"Yes, I can! I just did!"

"Guys!" Katie yelled at them. They all froze and turned their heads to Katie. "Just walk down there, meet them and if one of you likes them, ask them out. Simple as that."

They all thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah. You're right, Katie." Kendall smiled and walked out, calmly.

"I hate it when she's right..." Carlos grumbled as he, Logan, and James followed behind Kendall.

Katie turned to Ezio and looked at his Assassin's robe. "Nice robes."

Ezio looked at her and smiled. "Grazie." He pulled down his hood, showing his dark brown hair that was tied back into a short, low ponytail.

But before he could speak again, James popped into the door frame. "Ezio...let's go."

Ezio turned his head and followed them to the elevator. He walked inside and stared at everything. "How does this...elevator work?"

"You push the button on which floor you want to go to and it takes you there." Logan explained.

"Just don't get caught in the doors... I've done that before." Carlos frowned.

Ezio nodded as the doors came to live and opened. They all walked out and into the lobby, seeing two punk rocker girls chatting with each other.

Time to make a move...

* * *

><p>The two girls casually leaned against the back of a couch in the palm woods lobby. One girl had long mid-back length red hair that hung in separate locks with blonde highlights. She was wearing about an inch of eyeliner, ankle boot heels, fishnets, and a black tank top. The other had shoulder length wavy brown hair, with a loose white tank, black skinny jeans, and converse. They were punk, but really hot. James slid next to the redhead casually.<p>

"Hey." he said cooly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hello?" The girl said questioningly with a smirk.

"I'm James."

"Jackie. And what, may I ask, are you here for?" She said, raising an eyebrow, keeping the smirk on her face.

"I see a pretty girl, I move in." he said, putting on his best moves on.

"Surrrree. You're cute, how you're tying to impress me like a big boy." Jackie said, patting his head. He just walked backwards over to the rest of his band mouthing 'call me' and miming a phone with his thumb and pinky. Jackie just rolled her eyes.

Jackie smirked and elbow nudged her friend. She whispered. "See him? He's mine."

Her friend nodded. But she was too busy looking at Kendall and Ezio. "Yeah, yeah. I call blondie and the huh…Ezio cosplayer. Wow, he looks just like Ezio..."

Jackie turned the Ezio and nodded. "Whoa..he does."

Jackie and her friend always played Assassin's Creed in their spare time.

Ezio looked over to Jackie's friend and smiled lightly. He recently learned how to win a girl's heart from his brother Federico. He walked over to her, proudly. "Caio. I am Ezio." He took her hand and kissed it.

She smiled, a little confused. "Ezio? Uhh...well, my name is Brooke. It is very nice to meet you."

Jackie leaned into Brooke, whispering. "His name is Ezio?"

She slowly nodded, lost in his big brown eyes as Kendall pushed him away.

"Hello. I'm Kendall." He put on this goofy grin and held out his hand.

Brooke blinked and looked at Kendall, smiling. "Hi...Brooke."

He smirked. "Well, you and Jackie are going to love the Palm Woods. If you'd like...we could show you around..."

Brooke nodded. "I would love that." She glanced at him and at Ezio, having feelings for both.

"Now sounds like a good time! How bout now?" Carlos said, jumping up and down excitedly. Brooke laughed.

"Sure!"

The boys showed them around the palm woods, and Ezio was given as much a tour as the girls were. At the end of the tour, the boys stopped back in the lobby with Brooke and Jackie.

"That was really cool!" Brooke said, smiling.

"Yeah. This place might actually be interesting." Jackie said, a hint of a grin playing on her calm face. "So are you guys in a band or actors or what?"

"We're Big Time Rush," James said, motioning to himself, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. "He's just a friend." he said pointing a finger at Ezio.

"Cool. We're Help Me. You should let us play for you sometime." Jackie said.

"We have equipment in our apartment. You should play for us like, now, if you're up to it." Carlos suggested. The rest of the guys made a noise in agreement. Brooke looked and Jackie and they had a silent conversation via facial expressions.

"Sure." Brooke said. Jackie picked up her guitar case. They all walked to apartment 2b. When inside, Jackie pulled out a red wooden electric guitar. She plugged it into the amplifier. Brooke plugged in a microphone.

"We're just gonna do a song by The Pretty Reckless, since none of our songs are ready to be heard." she said. Everyone nodded, and they started playing an altered version of Make Me Wanna Die, to where the guitar is the only instrument. They were pretty dang good. Brooke's voice was haunting, and Jackie was pretty amazing. When they were done, everyone broke into applause. Even Ezio who had never heard such music before. They smiled, and unplugged everything.

"Thanks for being an audience. We gotta run." Jackie said picking up her guitar. "Here's my number." she said, whispering into James's ear and putting a slip of paper in his pocket. He just stood there with a smile.


End file.
